Maria-Louise Wilde
History (Pre-RP) ''"I don't know how to solve anything without cake." '' Maria was born in London, UK where she lived for sixteen years. Throughout this time, she was close with her cousin Violet. However, conflict with her parents caused her to move to Sanditon to live with her aunt, uncle and two cousins, Vanessa and Bram. Soon after arriving in Sanditon, she met Nicolai Goldstein, who she became romantically involved with. After finishing school, she began college, planning to train as a lawyer at SanStones Uni. However, five years into their relationship and two weeks before their wedding, Nicolai left Sanditon without any explanation. Soon after this, Maria dropped out of college. A month after Nicolai left, Maria began plans to open her own buisiness, Sanditon Cupcakes, which she now runs full time. Events in RP Maria was still in the process of moving past events with Nicolai when he returned to town. The two exchanged various somewhat antagonistic words via twitter and in person, but he failed to apologise or provide a reason for his leaving. Right after Nicolai's reappearance, Maria went on a night out with friends and hooked up with Andrew Louis, but was upset by his conflicting attitudes of appearing to want more with her by coming to see her at the shop the next day and then asking Belle Germain out later that same day. Maria began to develop fast friendships with Dia Encomienda, Maria O'Hannaway, Willow Mayfair and Belle Germain, among others. A little while later, she met Dell Pikipski, who after helping her bake at the shop with Liam Pavoni and Maria O'Hannaway and spending time with her for a week asked her to be his date to the birthday masquerade she was hosting with Belle Germain. During the dance and while Dell was DJing, Maria and Nicolai were forced together by a well-intentioned acquaintance to dance, upsetting Maria and Dell. Nicolai caught Maria and apologised for his actions at the end of the party, but did not explain why he left. Dell and Maria began a relationship soon after this. However, it suffered some problems due to conflict between Waverly and Maria, after Waverly sang Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' at karaoke and attempted to kiss Dell while drunk, although Dell stopped the kiss. Waverly subsequently apologised to Maria but warned her against hurting Dell. Dell and Maria had a brief breakup a month into their relationship after Maria left after the night they first slept together. This caused further antagonism between Maria and Waverly, and caused Maria to lash out at Waverly when she falsely percieved her as attempting to convince Dell that Maria did not care for him, partly due to Addie 's influence and partly due to her own rash interpretation of the situation. Dell decided that he and Maria should take a break from their relationship while he went on a planned three week trip to Paris with Waverly, Hudson, Maria O'Hannaway , Addie and Will. However, soon after this decision, they decided to resume their relationship the night before he left. In one of the weeks he was away, Maria visited home to attempt to patch up her relationship with her family, which was damaged after arguments as a teenager and her decision to leave for Sanditon. She made some progress with her parents during her stay. Dell also joined her on her trip, flying over from his stay in Paris to see her. Whilst there, she somewhat reconnected with her cousin Violet Wilde, who she had been close with while younger, but now had an antagonistic relationship with. Violet blamed her for leaving for Sanditon because she was one of the people available to support her at the time. Dell also returned early from the trip to accompany Maria to the midsummer's ball. Violet was convinced by her mother and Maria's parents to go and stay in Sanditon with Maria for a few weeks when Maria returned, in the hopes it would help both Maria and Violet's relationship and be good for Vi. Violet and Maria shared a somewhat tenous relationship for most of her original stay, Vi being cautious to let Maria back into her life after she left, and misdirecting her anger about various events towards Maria. As a result, she was hostile in general, although did want to watch out for Maria at the same time. Eventually, Vi lashed out at Maria after drinking, brought up the incident between Dell and Maria on twitter, using it as a channel for her own anger about Maria's abandonment. T he next morning, Vi regretted her decision and apologised to Maria, who accepted her apology, and the two began to fully repair their relationship. Vi eventually decided to stay in Sanditon for good, partly because her mother was moving out of London, and partly because she wanted to stay with Maria and start over somewhere new. Eventually it was revealed that Addie and Nicolai had become friends. In addition, Dia and Nicolai were friends which put a strain on Maria and Dia's relationship, especially as Dia was repeatedly flirting with Nicolai. However, later, Addie and Nic started dating, which upset Maria and drew threats from Dell to Nic. Addie and Maria briefly fell out, and then attempted to patch things up, but their relationship was somewhat awkward from that point, and there was animosity from Vi among Maria's other friends for her actions. Eventually, Nicolai and Addie broke up, and Addie and Maria managed to repair their friendship. Time passed and summer ended. Maria made further friendships over this time. Maria O'Hannaway went back to New York for her dance program with her roommate Anna. Anna and Maria-Louise had a tenuous relationship due to Anna flirting with Dell and percieving Maria as boring and stuck of. Maria and Dell flew over to visit Maria at one point, on Dell's private jet and staying in his apartment. This further exacerbated one of the main conflicts in their relationship: money and Dell spending too much on her. However, Maria agreed to the situation as Dell wanted her to. Whilst in New York, Maria-Louise and Anna had several small disputes. Vi was extremely defensive of Maria from a distance. Maria and Dell continued their relationship in a somewhat long distance context whilst Dell was in LA. However, over this time Maria began to develop further doubts about their relationship, levels of trust, her decision to get into a relationship so soon after Nicolai, money and whether the relationship was good for either of them, with particular concerns about the loss of her own identity or a lack of identity in the first place. She began to become concerned that she had got into the relationship to fix her own issues and Dell's. However she was reassured by friends throughout this time. However, the relationship grew more difficult over time and she began to discuss these issues with Maria O'Hannaway. At Waverly and David's wedding, Maria was obviously upset and Dell confronted her about it. In the end, she broke up with Dell at the wedding, leading to fury from Addie in particular, although Hudson saw the events differently. Dell was upset and resumed drinking among other bad habits. Addie confronted Maria in a fury although was stopped by Hudson when she went far enough to reduce Maria to tears. Later, Addie apologised to Maria for her actions. Soon after, Dell brought by some of Maria's things and a letter. Although she was not aware at the time, Dell had decided to go travelling for a while, partly for Maria's benefit and partly for his own. He offered the opportunity to write letters between them at the time, though stressed that Maria should not feel pressured to do so and wished her happiness. Since then, they have written letters somewhat regularly to each other whilst Dell travels. It took Maria some time to recover from the break up. However, after about a month, Maria was mostly bac k on her feet. Soon after, she travelled to Paris, somewhere she had always wanted to go and missed multiple opportunities to attend, with Vi. She also began her #100happydays instagram project to try and document the positive things in her life and forge an identity, and began attending therapy. Since then, Maria finally moved from her too-small shop to a larger one on Denham Street. This enabled her to expand the buisiness significantly, and the shop is doing particularly well. However, Maria still has unresolved issues to do with identity and guilt and is working through these over time, as well as trying to repair and maintain relationships. Personality Maria has a kind and caring personality, but is often an over-worrier or paranoid. She also has a tendency to act before thinking, particularly when she's upset. She is witty and sarcastic. In addition, she also has difficulty discussing her feelings with people, and often bottles them up instead of dealing with them properly. This can cause problems later, as they then tend to explode in bad situations. She has difficulties with honesty and her lack of abiltity to see things clearly often means she deals with situations poorly. She is also scared to be alone and has problems defining herself. Friendships Maria O'Hannaway | Belle Germain | Willow Mayfair | William Cavanaugh | Archie Walker | Addie Pikipski | Rosie Baker | Dallas Cali | Cassandra Wary | Jason Cooper | Owen Milligan | Seb Crilley | Emily Grant | Edie Dayton | Uriel Reagan | Ally Bennett | Megan Jones | Tony Dillinger | Lucille Whittington | Hudson Campbell | Dia Encomienda Family Mother: Janet Wilde (Ryman) Father: Roger Wilde Cousins (known): Violet Wilde | Vanessa Wilde | Bram Wilde | Miriam Wilde | more... Uncles: Joseph Wilde | Michael Ryman | Samuel Wilde Aunts: Caitlin Wilde | Stella Wilde | Ella Ryman Romantic Relationships Nicolai Goldstein - Late 2009 - October 2013 Began dating at ages 16/17, throughout high school and college. They became engaged, but Nicolai left two weeks before the wedding without a word. Dell Pikipski - June 15th 2013 - January 20th 2014 Dell arrived back in Sanditon for the summer and quickly began a relationship with Maria. They broke up at Waverly and David's wedding in January. Maria is currently single. Social Networks Twitter | Tumblr | Ask.fm | Instagram Category:Characters Category:Retail Category:20s Category:Females Category:Wildes Category:Business Owners Category:London Category:Sanditon Cupcakes